


Sticker Sheet

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Slightly more than a drabble, print shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Vernon sees a tempting deal at the print shop.
Kudos: 3





	Sticker Sheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Vernon was walking down the street that cold, snowy morning when he came upon a print shop having a holiday sale.

_MAKE A UNIQUE SHEET OF STICKERS WITH YOUR OWN PHOTOGRAPHS!_

Intrigued, Vernon bent down and stared at the advertisement plastered on the print shop's window. “Make my photos into stickers, huh?”

He pulled out his phone and texted his friend Seungkwan.

[ Vernon ]: I found a cool 50% off deal at a print shop. They say you can turn your own photos into stickers! I'm thinking of trying it out.

Vernon didn't even get the chance to stick his phone back into his pocket when his phone buzzed with notification.

[ Seungkwan ]: NO.


End file.
